


Dave

by radicalInvincible



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, It's hard being a sprite, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalInvincible/pseuds/radicalInvincible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you regret going back and saving John.</p>
<p>Other times, you think you should just have done a better job of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, but the start of this came to me this morning and now I can't get the idea out of my head. I've got this (the prologue) and about half of the first chapter done, but I'm not sure whether I'll be able to focus long enough to write the whole thing out.

You’re not quite sure what you’re supposed to do now. In the beginning, you had the game to play. You killed imps and climbed your echeladder and you... you somehow felt that you were part of something. Of course, that all went to shit. Turns out, you needed more than mad sword fighting skills to win the game. Turns out, the thing you were part of was so much bigger than you ever could have imagined.   
  
And yeah, you guess you could have done with John there by your side.   
  
You went back eventually. You realised you were pretty much screwed. Going back meant dying - meant giving up all chance of success in your own timeline, and leaving it to the one you created. You didn’t have a plan. You weren’t prepared in the slightest. All you knew, was that you needed to save John.   
  
You couldn’t help but feel somewhat surprised when it worked.   
  
And so now you’re here, on a ship hurtling through space (if you can even call it that) with John laughing and joking with Jade as though one false move wouldn’t have killed him.   
  
Every now and again, you think you hear them talking about you. (“Davesprite is a funny guy.”) It’s not necessarily bad things (“He still raps sometimes.”) but it still gets to you sometimes (“I don’t know if the differences are because he’s a sprite or because he lived for a while in another timeline.”) and you’re not quite sure why.   
  
All you know is that you’re a fourteen year-old boy trapped in a timeline that isn’t your own, watching your closest friend act like you aren’t there, and your name   
  
is fucking   
  
**_ Dave. _ **


End file.
